Amor en la era Sengoku
by Sorank
Summary: en el segundo d Inuyasha kanketsu-hen, luego q Naraku hiere d gravedad a Kagura,en ultimo deseo d ella es ver a Sesshomaro, a quien siempre a amado en secreto,q ara él al verla a punto d morir en un prado d flores... summary completo adentro, entre y lea.


**Amor en la era senguku**

**Luego que Naraku decidiera que ella ya no le serbia y deshacerse de Kagura devolviéndole su corazón, para luego atravesarlo y envenenar a su dueña con sus gases tóxicos, Kagura solo quería una cosa, aparte de dejar de sentir dolor… Ver a quien nunca pudo demostrarle su amor por última vez.**

**Él tal vez fuese el único que podría salvarla, pero odiando a su creados era muy poco probable que lo hiciera, que el gran Sesshomaru salvara a una de las extensiones de Naraku…**

**Sería posible que estos dos seres especiales sintieran algo tan especial que trascendiera a las rasas y las reservas… **

_La historia inicia en los primeros capítulos de Inuyasha kanketsu-hen… disfruten del fics y comente si les gusto… 3_

Kagura:

_Esta muy tranquilo… no hay nadie. ¿Este es mi final? Sola… esta es la libertad que busque… _pensaba mientras me encontraba en un hermoso prado soleado y cubierto de flores blancas, que se estaban tiñendo se rojo por la sangre que se derramaba de mis heridas.

Ese maldito Naraku, es un canalla, solo me devolvió mi corazón y mi libertad para atravesarlo y envenenarme con sus gases tóxicos, solo para deshacerse de mí cuando ya era libre y dejándome en un estado en el que no puedo hacer nada.

Tenía la cabeza baja, sentada sobre mis talones, solo esperando mi solitaria e inminente muerte, cuando débilmente alce la cabeza un poco y me encontré con Sesshomaru ante mí.

La expresión de su rostro era dulce y amable, hasta podía decir que me miraba con algo de afecto hacia mí.

Ahora que era libre y no estaba bajo el yugo de Naraku, podía fijarme en él como siempre lo había deseado, pero por miedo a que él lo lastimase había ocultado mi interés por Sesshomaru en lo más profundo de mí. Ver bien la luna color zafiro de su frente, sus cabellos lacios y plateado sueltos al viento, admirar sus ojos dorados. Sesshomaru era verdaderamente hermoso.

-Sesshomaru…- dije débilmente sin salir del asombro que su presencia me causaba.

-He seguido el olor de tu sangre y de los gases tóxicos…- informo. Yo medio reí, él no había venido por mí, y el saber eso me hacia preferir que no hubiera aparecido a verme en el estado en el que me encontraba.

-Ya veo, tú pensaste que era Naraku,- dije algo desilusionada- ¿éstas decepcionado de que no sea Naraku?- pregunte volviendo la cabeza abajo para que no viera la tristeza en mis ojos.

-Sabia que eras tú.- su voz profunda y sus palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos más de lo normal.

-Ya veo.- dije en un susurro mientras el viento volaba las flores manchadas de sangre a mi alrededor.

_Y aun sabiéndolo eso, ¿tú viniste? _Pensé feliz.

Escuche como Sesshomaru colocaba su mano en Tenseiga. Iba a intentar salvarme. Yo era lo suficientemente importante para él como para que me salvara.

-No dolerá, lo prometo.- dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada y la mantenía en alto.- Si quieren hacer algo por ella, la sacerdotisa podría purificar los gases tóxicos, en lugar de quedarse allí de pie sin hacer nada.- dijo esta vez refiriendo a alguien que yo no podía ver, entonces baldeo su espada contra mí al tiempo que unos apresurados pasos se acercaban a mí, pero no puedo decir que sucedió luego, porque deje de sentir dolor, deje de oír y de ver todo cuanto sucedía a mi alrededor…

Sesshomaru:

Kagura se desmayo luego de descargar el poder sanador de colmillo sagrado en ella, pero al menos ya no moriría, al menos no por las heridas, ahora todo quedaba en manos de la sacerdotisa que acompañaba a Inuyasha, que estaba purificando el veneno de Naraku de su cuerpo ahora.

-¿Qué pasara con ella ahora?- pregunto Inuyasha a mi espalda.

-Naraku tal vez intente matarla nuevamente, y en el estado en el que se encuentra ahora no dudo que la próxima vez si logre su cometido.- dijo el monje, no era necesaria que me lo preguntaran, yo ya tenía planeado que hacer.

-La mantendré a salvo.- conteste con frialdad.

-Ya esta.- anuncio Kagome poniéndose de pie. Sin decir nada mas, tome a Kagura en mi brazo derecho sujetándola contra mi pecho, mientras desplegaba mi poder y me elevaba en los cielos.

La mantendría a salvo, apartada de toda esta guerra contra Naraku hasta que terminara y ese maldito estuviera muerto.

Yo mismo vengaría todo el daño que le hacía hecho a Kagura…

Kagura:

Abrí los ojos y me encontré viendo hacia el techo de madera de una casona, _¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?,_ las últimas imágenes que aparecieron en mi mente, eran las de Sesshomaru blandiendo su espada sanadora contra mí, luego todo se volvió negro hasta ahora.

-Que bueno que ya ha despertado.- dijo una voz de mujer cercana a mí.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunte volviendo mi rostro a donde provenía la voz, su portadora estaba sentada a mi lado sonriéndome y se parecía bastante al sirviente de Sesshomaru, Jaken.

-Mi nombre es Jenay y le sirvo al amo Sesshomaru. Él fue quien la trajo hace ya varios días.- contesto dulcemente.

_Sesshomaru me había llevado a un lugar para protegerme, para mantenerme a salvo._ Pensé emocionada para mis adentros y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Me intente erguir pero una punzante dolor atravesó mi pecho, haciéndome soltar un quejido.

-Oh no, no debe hacer esfuerzos, el amo Sesshomaru lo dijo.- indicó algo asustada y extendiendo sus cortos brazos hacia mí, como si temiese por mi estabilidad.

Las herida que me había hecho Naraku recordé, colocándome la mano sobre el pecho una vez ya estuve sentada. _Mis heridas se estaban serrando y ya no emanaban los gases tóxicos de Naraku, me estaba curando, me estaba recuperando y todo gracias a ese magnífico ser que era Sesshomaru._ Seguí pensando algo distraída tocando las vendas que cubrían mi pecho.

-¿Dónde está Sesshomaru-sama ahora?- pregunte.

-El amo se fue inmediatamente después de haberla traído, desde entonces no ha vuelto, pero me encargo que la cuidara hasta que él regresara.- informo.

Estando sentada podía ver que había mas allá de la ventana que tenia al otro lado, habían unos fértiles y extensos terrenos, salpicados de flores y algunos árboles, era casi un lugar de fantasía, con hermosas mariposas volando a la dirección que les dictara el viento, y alegres y pintorescos pajaritos cantando y volando por doquier.

.

Desde que había despertado ya habían pasado casi dos semanas, y no había noticias de Sesshomaru, era desesperante, quería verlo, agradecerle, quería confesarle lo que siempre había sentido por él pero por miedo a que lo hiriesen nunca había admitido abiertamente, y lo más importante, pedirle que formara parte de mi libertad.

Sin él, esta libertad, esta vida, no sería nada, si él no estaba presente para complementarla, para hacerla valer la pena.

Justo ahora me encontraba volando, o más bien suspendida a varios metros del suelo, esta era la única manera de mantenerme en calma mientras esperaba a que regresara mi salvador, a que el gran Sesshomaru regresara. En este tiempo que había transcurrido mis heridas habían casi desaparecido por completo, lo cual me permitía volver a usar el viento, aunque no del todo ya que había perdido mi abanico, por lo menos me quedaban mis plumas.

Ver desde mi pluma todo lo que en el suelo acontecía era algo que me relajaba bastante, además de seguro desde aquí vería cuando Sesshomaru llegase.

De repente sentí como si algo cayera en mi pluma por lo que me erguí en esa dirección, y lo que encontré me dejo momentáneamente sin respiración, y me hizo perder la concentración que me hacia mantener la pluma en el aire. Estuve a punto de abaláncemele encima, pero temía que me rechazara e hiriera a mi recién curado corazón.

Llegamos al suelo, amortiguando nuestra caída con la extensión peluda de su cuerpo que descansaba sobre su hombro, ahora estaba a nuestro alrededor.

-Veo que estas mejor.- comento en tono profundo pero suave, mientras una leve sonrisa curvaba sus hermosos labios, no parecía importarle estar en el suelo recostado relajadamente en lo que habíamos caído.

-Si, eso parece,- dije mirándolo a los ojos con gratitud y colocando mi mano sobre mí pecho.

-¿Y tus heridas?, ¿ya están curadas?- volvió a hablar sin de demostrar mucha curiosidad mientras pasaba distraídamente su mano por sus cabellos como si le molestaran por detrás de la oreja, un gesto muy simple, pero que en él lo hacía ver como una deidad hastiada de las peticiones mundanas de los humanas.

-¿Me pedirás que me vaya si mis heridas ya están sanadas?- pregunte admirando la suavidad del pelaje felpudo que nos había protegido al caer.

-Eso depende.- contesto.

-¿De que depende?

-De ti, es tu libertad, yo no puedo elegir por ti.- al verlo a la cara me di cuenta que parecía esperar mi respuesta a todo aquello. _Me estaba dando a escoger entre quedarme o irme._

Hice una reverencia a él como muestra de agradecimiento a todo lo que había hecho por mí, desde estar conmigo en los momentos que creí que eran los últimos hasta dejarme hospedar en su casa para permitirme sanar mis heridas.

-Te agradezco todo esto que has hecho por mí, sin importarte que yo fuera una de las extensiones de Naraku, gracias por darme la oportunidad de disfrutar de mi libertad, te debo la vida.- dije, y mis palabras salían de mi corazón.

-Pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?,- pregunto alargando la mano para hacerme levantar.

-Yo… me gustaría permanecer aquí… contigo, pero solo si a ti no te incomoda mi presencia- dijo dudosa.

-Por mí está bien.- fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse de pie, ayudándome a mí a hacerlo también,- vamos a adentro,- sus dorados ojos parecían brillas a la luz de atardecer, al igual que sus cabellos color plata.

.

Horas más tardes Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado en la baranda de madera que había alrededor de todos los corredores externos de la casona de él, se veía tan hermoso y tranquilo, sin la armadura que solía llevar sobre su kimono, parecía relajarle muchísimo estar allí viendo como el viento mecía las flores y las ramas de cerezo, hacendó que las hojas de este ultimo cayesen y le proporcionara a su imponente y poderosa presencia mas magia de la que parecía emanar normalmente.

-Acércate,- me dijo de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos, lentamente camine hasta también apoyarme a su lado en la baranda de madera.

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo con que me quede?, no quisiera perturbarte y ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Por qué quieres quedarte?- me pregunto sin volverse para verme.

-Tal vez pienses que esto surgió desde el momento en que me salvaste, pero en realidad no fue así, todo este tiempo desde que te conozco, desde que te vi por primera vez, me he sentido atraída por ti. Puedes verlo como una tontería pero una de las principales razones por las que quería mi libertad era para poder estar contigo a si fuera a la distancia. Yo… yo jamás he sentido tal cosa por nadie. Y…- no sabía si decirlo o no que ahora que recuperaba mi corazón ya podía sentir y demostrar mi amor por él.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que saber,- dijo, y se volvió hacia mí colocando su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente, yo me le quede viendo, gratamente sorprendida, su roce en mi piel era tan tierno y sublime que casi sin darme cuenta coloque mi mano sobre la de él queriendo extender la caricia.

-Sess… Sesshomaru.- dije en un suspiro cuando mis ojos conectaron con los suyos, aunque estos no estaban fijos en los míos, su mirada la tenías puesta en mis labios.

-No digas nada ahora.- dijo mientras su mano se deslizaba un poco hasta mi hombro dejándolo desprovisto de la tela de mi kimono, para luego volver a posar su mano en mi rostro, abarcando desde mi nuca hasta la parte de la cara anterior a mi oreja.

Jamás había sentido algo así, pero mi corazón estaba desbocado y mi respiración entrecortada, podía percibir con mas apreciación su olor, y estando así de cerca su calor, lentamente y sin apartar la vista de mis labios se fue acercando hasta, que en un momento que jamás podre olvidar, sus suaves labios tocaron los míos, jamás había experimentado algo como esto, no sabía que algo así se podía sentir. Sin prestar mucha atención mis manos temerosas se aferraron con todas sus fuerzas a la tela de su kimono.

Él aun me tenia sujeta del rostro cuando repentinamente me sujeto de la cintura, acercándome más a su fuerte y duro cuerpo de demonio perro, yo solté un gemido, Sesshomaru solo tenía un brazo, porque en el pasado en su primer enfrentamiento con Inuyasha este se lo corto. Él pareció percibir mi sorpresa, y con una sonrisa se separo de mí aun sin soltarme ni yo tampoco a él.

-Vaya manera de estrenar tu corazón.- dijo en tono de jocoso mientras con su brazo izquierdo me acercaba mas a él, yo deslice mi mano hasta este, aun no me lo podía creer,- al igual que yo estoy estrenando mi brazo contigo, abrazándote.

-¿Pero como volvió?- tuve que preguntar.

-Ahora no, luego te lo contare todo.- replico con impaciencia mientras me volvía a atraer hacia su cuerpo, esta vez pase los brazos por alrededor de su cuello y me alce en la pinta de mis pies para estar más cerca de él, ejerciendo mas precio al agarre que me tenía en la cintura alzándome y tomándome en vilo entre sus fuertes brazos, el movimiento fue tan inesperado y fluido que hizo que la abertura de mi kimono se separase y mostrase mis piernas hasta la mitad del muslo.

Él comenzó a caminar aun con nuestros labios juntos, en dirección a una de las puestas corredizas que estaban alrededor de toda la casa, cuando de repente rompió nuestro beso, y no me miraba a mí sino a un punto en el suelo, mientras yo lo miraba a los ojos buscando algo que me dijera si había hecho algo mal, o que lo hubiera incomodado, pero estos estaban inescrutables.

-Sesshomaru…

-¿Estás segura de esto?- pregunto.

-Estoy segura que quiero estar contigo.- conteste volviéndole la cara hacia mí, aparte sus cabellos de la luna color zafiro que tenía en la frente, besándosela y luego volví a juntar nuestros labios, él no hablo mas solo camino conmigo en sus brazos.

Llegamos a una parte de la casona a la que nunca había accedido porque sabía que eran los aposentos de él, y en cierto modo me daba miedo tomarme más confianza de la que me había dado y ofenderlo.

En el medio de esta estancia estaba su parte peluda que horas antes había amortiguado nuestra caída apilada en el suelo, Sesshomaru se sentó en esta llevándome con él y colocándome sobre su regazo, su mano derecha se paso sobre mis piernas y se poso más arriba de la mitad de mi muslo, mientras que su izquierda estaba desatando mis cabellos que permanecían recogidos, cuando al fin logro lo que se había planteado, estos cayeron en ondas hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

-Me gusta más tu cabello suelto,- cometo acariciándolo, yo jamás me había dado cuenta pero, era relajante lo que él me estaba haciendo, gemí cuando su mano comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, al tiempo que lo arqueaba para prolongar el roce.

Pero yo también quería tocarlo, por eso abrí su kimono, dejando su pecho al descubierto, este era completamente musculoso, fuerte y… y… no creo que exista adjetivo para lo que estaba viendo.

Él muy delicadamente desato el amarre que mantenía cerrado mi kimono y al hacerlo deslizo su mano derecha por dentro de este, haciendo contacto de su mano con la piel de mi cintura, yo jadee mientras me arqueaba todo esto que me estaba haciendo sentir me sobrepasaba. Sin mucha espera él deslizo la tela por mis hombros despojándome completamente de esta.

Era la primera vez que estaba así frente a un hombre, y no pude evitar el impulso de cubrirme con los brazos, mi inhibición llego a tal punto que no pude seguir mirándolo a la cara y baje la cabeza, hasta el punto en que mis cabellos rozaban mis manos entrecruzadas en mi pecho.

-No tienes que cubrirte, los dos estamos prácticamente igual.- comento mientras dejaba su kimono a un lado, y arrodillándose frente a mí tomo mis muñecas y las aparto de mi pecho dejándolas a nivel de mi hombros, sin ejercer mucha fuerza, yo desconcertada alce la vista a sus ojos y él simplemente se limito a sonreírme y luego besarme primero la frente y después mis labios. Apasionadamente su lengua danzo con la mía, era como si estas ya se hubieran conocido y estuvieran gozosas de celebrar su reencuentro.

Con movimientos fluidos y delicados llevo mis brazos alrededor su cuellos para que los enlazase allí, al tiempo que nos acomodábamos recostados, mientras los brazos de él se adherían a mi cuerpo y sus manos se aferraron a mis costados, y a pesar de sus garras en ningún momento llego a enterrármelas en la piel, y gemí al sentir como él buscaba mas contacto entre nuestros cuerpos deseosos de mas, y en esta posición no habían muchas partes de los mismos que no estuvieran unidas, Sesshomaru estaba sobre mí, pero sin ejercer mucha precio sobre mi cuerpo.

-Te deseo, Kagura, quiero que seas mía… quiero hacerte mía, _vas a ser mía,_- dijo con voz ronca exhalando su aliento cálido en la piel cercana a mi oreja, yo sin poder evitarlo me arquee mas contra su glorioso cuerpo, jadeando mientras me aferraba a los largos y plateados cabellos de su nuca.

-Ya lo soy, siempre lo he sido, siempre he sido tuya.- le replique mientras abría las piernas a cada lado de él y le acariciaba las marcas que tenía en las mejillas que lo caracterizaban como youkai.

Él me sonrió y me abrazo con mayor fuerza, y pude sentirlo en una parte que jamás había sentido antes, sentí una parte de su cuerpo que estaba más dura que cualquiera de su músculos. Mientras me besaba, él se percato de mi vacilación al sentirlo allí, y se alzo para mirarme a la cara. Y sabía que de seguro en mis ojos vería la duda corriendo por mi mente.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto y con quienes?- pregunto colocándome un mecho de pelo detrás de la oreja, aparentando estar tranquilo pero en el fondo parecía molestarle la idea. No sabía que responder, no quería que se detuviera por mi inexperiencia en este campo, quería seguir entre sus brazos…

-¿Lo que te diga en que va a cambiar lo que estamos habiendo?- pregunte vacilante.

-Solo en la velocidad y la fuerza, en nada más. – Contesto mientras pasaba una de sus garras rozando tentadoramente por el valle entre mis pechos, haciéndome estremecer de deseo,- ¿me vas a contestar la pregunta que te hice?- dijo en tono pícaro mientras su mano seguía descendiendo.

-Esta… esta es la primera vez… jamás ha habido otro… no lo habrá… jamás.- dije entre jadeos y gemidos provocados por sus carisias.

-Me alegra saberlo.- dijo antes que sus labios descendieran a mis pechos, y mientras que besaba, succionaba y suavemente mordía mis hipersensibles pechos con sus afilados colmillos, dejando finas líneas rojas que se desvanecían al cabo de unos segundos, una de sus manos acariciaban con maestría mi cuerpo, desde mi rodillas alzada, hasta mi nuca recorriendo el mismo sendero una y otra vez, y la otra de ellas siguió un canino por mi abdomen y más abajo, pareció peinar los vellos que crecían en la zona más baja de mi vientre con sus afiladas y largas garras, para luego separar con ternura los rosados pliegues de mi feminidad, eran muchas cosas las que me estaba haciendo sentir en ese preciso momento, jamás me imagine siquiera que semejantes cosas se pudieran sentir, al mismo tiempo y por el mismo hombre.

Sesshomaru me estaba volviendo loca, me sentía a su merced, indefensa en sus manos, bajo su cuerpo hermoso y musculoso. Sus manos me acariciaban dulcemente pero al mismo tiempo me llevaban a un sitio que yo desconocía pero al que ansiaba llegar más que nada en el mundo.

-Sessh… Sessho… Sesshomaru, ¡Sesshomaru!- jadee y luego grite como nuca, antes que todo se volviera negro y pudiera ver las estrellas más hermosas que jamás pudieran existir aun teniendo los ojos serrados, mientras sentía como me retorcía, por los espasmos de lo que acababa de experimentar, todo esto era un placer inigualable. Cuando lentamente mi respiración agitada y mi acelerado corazón volvieron a sus ritmos habitúale, me sentí capaz de abrir los ojos, y allí estaba él, sonriéndome con aparente satisfacción y con algo que nunca antes había visto en sus facciones y que no supe identificar, él era increíblemente hermoso cuando sonreía.

Sin cambiar de expresión, saco su mano de entre mis piernas y sin separar sus ojos de los míos, lamio sus dedos, como si estuviera probando uno de los manjares más deliciosos del universo.

-Eres una delicia.- comento divertido.

¿Cómo este demonio puede con una acción tan simple como lo es verlo lamerse los dedos, hacerme sentir como si tuviera una hoguera entre las piernas, nuevamente?

Guiada solamente por el deseo, alce las caderas para estar en contacto en las de él, los dos jadeamos al hacer que se tocaran las partes mas sensibles de nuestros cuerpos. Sesshomaru coloco una de sus manos en la parte más baja de mi espalda justo donde esta deja de serlo, manteniéndome alzada.

Acompasada y coordinadamente comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas, solo estando en contacto el uno con el otro, pero simplemente eso era más excitante que lo antes vivido.

Lentamente y aun sin el más mínimo deseo de separarme de él, lo abrace por el cuello fuertemente uniendo aun más mi pecho al suyo, y mientras mordía suavemente la parte más puntiaguda del pabellón de su oreja deslice una de mis manos por su espalda desde su hombro.

Él gimió por lo que estaba haciendo por lo que sonriendo pase mi lengua lentamente y repartí pequeños mordisquitos en mi camino hasta su cuellos, donde bese la base de su níveo cuello. Me hubiera gustado seguir bajando pero él me detuvo, colocando una mano a nivel de mis hombros y la otra se alojo suavemente en mi cintura y sin separar ni un milímetros nuestros cuerpos.

Yo me le quede mirando fijamente a los ojos, ¿habría hecho algo mal?, ¿le habrá molestado mucho mi atrevimiento al morderlo como lo hice?, ¿o seria que le arto mi inexperiencia?, estaba intentando conseguir respuestas en su mirado, mientras mi mano estaba entre su nuca y su mejilla.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama, hice algo mal?- pregunte suavemente.

-Solo si más adelante me pides que me detenga.- respondió sin parecer alterado, solo sus ojos brillantes dorados.

-¿Por qué te pediría eso?- dije extrañada, él sonrió y dijo:

-Por esto.- y sin más explicación se hundió un poco en mí, firme pero lentamente, casi tiernamente. Yo escondí la cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello, mientras me aferraba con las uñas a su espalda.

Salió lentamente de mi interior y pareció alejarse un poco de mí, haciendo que mi mano de deslizase como sin fuerza por su cintura, él se volvió hacia donde estaba mi mano e hizo que nuestras manos se entrelazasen, la subió a nivel de mi mejilla, manteniéndolas entrelazadas y apoyadas en donde estábamos acostados. Tomando impulso de su otro brazo se acomodo mejor entre mis piernas, apoyándolo a nivel de mi cabeza, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Va a doler un poco.- yo lo mire sin comprender, ya había dolido, él ya había entrado en mí.

Sin más aviso que ese, se volvió a internar en mi interior, pero esta vez no se detuvo cuando creí que lo haría, esta vez siguió mas allá, yo intente mantenerme cayada cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pero un inevitable quejido junto con un sollozo salió por entre mis labios.

No me di cuenta que tenia lágrimas en los ojos sino hasta que sentí como Sesshomaru besaba una de mis húmedas mejillas. Al abrirlos me di cuenta que él me miraba fijamente pero su expresión era… ¿amorosa?

Una vez el dolor disminuyo hasta desaparecer y mi cuerpo se acostumbro a su presencia adentro me alce un poco para besarlo en los labios, fue un beso suave y sin prisas, al igual que el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, mientras creábamos una oscilación inimaginablemente cariñosa entre nuestros cuerpos, a la vez que nos acariciábamos con una mano y la otra aun la manteníamos entrelazada.

Gradualmente nuestros movimientos se fueron haciendo más rápidos y profundos, pero sin dejar de ser tiernos, y entre respiraciones acelerada, besos interminables, jadeos y gemido, yo llegue al cielo y esta vez toque las estrellas, en lugar de solo verlas, y junto a él, quien estaba liberando su esencia en mi interior, mientras los dos aun nos movíamos por los vestigios del increíble estasis que habíamos experimentado juntos.

Él cayo algo pesadamente sobre mí con su cabeza en el hueco que había entre mi hombro y mi cuellos, pero muy por el contrario de molestarme, me encantaba sentirlo sobre mí, me hacía sentir querida por él, por eso con mis escasas fuerzas lo abrace por el cuello y una de mis piernas abierta a cada lado de él, la pase por sobre una de las de él.

Unos minutos después Sesshomaru me dio un beso en el cuello, antes de alzarse en sus brazos, y mirarme, sonriente y ligeramente despeinado, un mecho de plata se había deslizado cayendo sobre su cara. También sonriente alce mi mano y se lo coloque detrás de su oreja, pasando luego mi mano por su cuello, hombro y pecho. Luego me levante un poco en mis cados para besarlo, y me respondió ciñendo su brazo a mi cintura, y aprovechando eso para salir de mi cuerpo, haciéndome ahogar un jadeo contra su boca. El beso se extendió hasta quedarnos sin aire, por lo que me deje caer a donde estaba acostada antes de sentarme. Nos quedamos viendo un rato sin decir nada, aunque las palabras, cualquiera estaba de sobra en ese momento. Lenta y cuidadosamente él hizo que mis piernas quedaran serradas a un lado de las suyas.

-Date vuelta,- me pidió tiernamente mientras acariciaba una de mis caderas. ¿Para que quería que me volviera? Si me volvía, vería la marca en forma de araña que estaba en mi espalda como una quemadura.- anda, hazlo.

-Pero… es que allí está la marca de Naraku.- le explique.

-No me importa, quiero hacer algo.- con un suspiro de resignación me di vuelta y me apoye en los codos. Pensé que diría algo o delinearía la forma de la araña pero en lugar de eso, paso su afilada uña por la parte más alta de mi espalda, entre los omoplatos, delineando la forma de una pequeña luna, cortando mi piel, fue doloroso pero no tanto como cuando llevo sus labios a allí, haciéndome soltar un quejido de dolor, mientras me sujetaba fuertemente a la tela de la cama en al que estábamos, _**(n.t: recordemos que las camas de la era sengoku son como un colchón no muy grueso en el suelo. XD)**_–ya paso.- dijo besando mi cuello y acariciando mis costados suavemente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte con voz trémula mientras él se acostaba y apoyaba mi rostro en su pecho, pasando un brazo por mi cintura ciñéndome a él.

-Apartar de ahora eres mi mujer.- contesto.

-¿A quienes más se los has hecho?- pregunte seria mirándolo a los ojos.

-Solo a una.- dijo, lo mire y un profundo dolor se alojo en mi pecho,-No me mal interpretes, porque es la que ahora tengo entre mis brazo, no llores,- dijo con su voz autoritaria, que hacía parecer que todo cuanto decía era una orden, mientras movía su pulgar sobre la piel de mi cadera y su otra mano limpiaba las lagrimas de mi rostro con suavidad. Mi corazón estaba desbocado y no pude evitar estrechar mi brazos con más fuerza en torno a su cintura y mucho menos lo que salió de mis labios.

-Te amo.- él no respondió nada, pero me estrecho más contra su cuerpo. Así pasamos varios minutos, en silencio, porque ya sin palabras ese momento era perfecto, hasta que él subió y cerro su brazo entorno a mi cintura.- ¿Sesshomaru…?- él hizo un sonido dándome a entender que me prestaba atención.- ¿no te molesta la quemadura en forma de araña de mi espalda?

-No, además, ha desaparecido, al igual que su olor, ahora solo hueles a viento.- lo mire desconcertada.- ¿no sabías que eso había cambiado?- yo negué con la cabeza- si, tal vez sucedió porque hemos acabado con Naraku.

-¿Acabaron con… con Naraku?- pregunte incrédula.

-Si, sino no hubiera vuelto, no pensaba hacerlo hasta que ese maldito estuviera en el infierno.

-¿Por eso volvió tu brazo?

-Algo así, pero ahora no, te lo cuento después.-dijo y volvió a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y beso mi cabello tiernamente.

.

Y así fue, a la mañana siguiente desperté con las caricias de Sesshomaru en mi espalda y luego de volver a estar juntos como en la noche anterior me conto como había recuperado su brazo izquierdo en una lucha contra otra de las creaciones de Naraku, como había conseguido una nueva espada, también como, con la ayuda de Inuyasha y sus amigos habían conseguido al fin destruir a Naraku junto con la perla de Shikon. Antes de volver a donde a su mansión él había dejado a Rin en la aldea de Kaede.

Descubrí que la libertad sin él no hubiera valido la pena, pero que a su lado era lo mejor que podía haber, ya teníamos algo de tiempo juntos y casi nunca estábamos separados el uno del otro, y por lo general estábamos encerrados en su habitación, siempre amándonos, como en este momento. Bueno justo en este momento estábamos en el pasto disfrutando de un ocaso de principios de otoño, mientras nos bosábamos sin prisa.

-Kagura, ¿Dónde quedo tu abanico?, desde que estas aquí jamás te he visto sacarlo.- me pregunto Sesshomaru apoyándose en un brazo que pasaba por encima de mí, yo me encontraba acostada en el pasto bocarriba.

-No tengo necesidad de hacerlo, además creo que lo perdí, pero ya no importa- respondí restándole importancia.

-Kagura, no me mientas, te he visto mientras miras a las mariposas jugar con el viento, como si quisieras tú poder jugar a tu manera con él,- dijo él autoritario.

-Bueno, está bien, si lo extraño, pero no sé dónde encontrar otro igual.- admití,- pero no tiene importancia, de verdad.- le asegure enlazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Si tú lo dices.- replico encogiéndose de hombros.

.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?- pregunte mientras veía a Sesshomaru colocarse su armadura por encima de su kimono.

-Si, pero volveré pronto, no te preocupes,- se acerco a mí con su imponente aire de poder infinito que manaba de él, roso con el dorso de sus dedos mi mentó hasta llegar a mi cuello, me hizo estremecer de deseo con ese simple toque, luego se alejo y grito.- ¡Jaken!- antes de salir completamente de la edificio, y desaparecer en el horizonte por la magia de Sesshomaru que lo hacía desaparecer.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí sentada que no estás en el aire?- pregunto Sesshomaru, tomándome por sorpresa ya que había estado distraída por en el suelo, pasando el rato en la grama, pero al escuchar su voz me volví poniéndome de pie y lanzándome a sus brazos.

-¡Sesshomaru!, me alegro que hallas vuelto,- dije sintiéndome de nuevo con mi libertad completa.

-No me has respondido, ¿Por qué estás aquí en suelo?, esperaba encontrarte en tu pluma.- pregunto nuevamente estrechándome contra su cuerpo y soltando las plumas de mí cabello haciendo que este callera por mi espalda.

-Yo…- no sabía que me sucedía y menos como explicárselo, por lo que suspire y con la cara escondida en su pecho le dije.- yo ya no puedo volar, lo intente pero es como si mi densidad hubiera cambiado.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-No sé, lo intente minutos después que te fueras hace unos días.- él se separo de mí y de una mano me llevo a la casona y una vez en la que se había convertido en nuestra habitación nos sentamos uno al frente del orto.

Sesshomaru me observaba con atención de todos los ángulos, luego comenzó a oler por detrás de las orejas y el cuello, haciéndome cosquillas, por lo que coloque las manos en sus hombros riéndome, pero él no pareció prestarle mucha atención, y entonces tomo una de mis manos y haciendo un pinchazo con una de sus afiladas uñas hizo que brotara una gota de mi sangre, que probo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte al ver que estaba estático mirando al vacio, ¿sería posible que me estuviera convirtiendo en humano por la muerte de Naraku?, si eso era lo que sucedía lo más probable sería que Sesshomaru ya no me permitiera estar a su lado, él no aprobaría una relación con una humana.- Dime, por favor.- le pedí.

-No es posible.- dijo en voz muy bajita, pero luego me empujo hasta dejarme acostada en el suelo y deslizar su mano por una de mis piernas hasta dejarla sobre mi vientre luego de abrirse paso por entre los pliegues de mi kimono.

-Por favor, ¿dime que sucede?- dije cuando intente erguirme y él sujetándome por la muñeca me lo impidió.

-¡Jaken!- llamo a su sirviente sin prestarme la menor atención.

-Dígame amo bonito.- dijo el anciano verde.

-Busca a la anciana Kaede y tráela ante mí,- dijo Sesshomaru seriamente poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el pasillo, y sin dirigirme siquiera una mirada al salir.

.

Sesshomaru estuvo cerca de dos horas hablando con la sacerdotisa en otra sección de la casona, yo no me atreví a salir de la habitación, solo me senté en el pasillo de esta, con las piernas colgando del borde, y cada tanto una lagrima se deslizaba de mis ojos, pero en cuanto oí pasos a mi espalda me restregué los ojos y me volví hacia quien sabia estaba allí.

-Me estoy convirtiendo en humana ¿verdad?- pregunte sin rodeos, pero sin levantarme del suelo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto sin mostrar emoción.

-Ya no puedo volar, era un espíritu antes que Naraku me hiciera una de sus extensiones y ahora me tratas con tanta frialdad.

-¿Puedes segur usando el viento?- volvió a preguntar igual de frio.

-No lo sé, no tengo mi abanico.- replique.

-Pues hazlo.- dijo tendiéndome un abanico que parecía más una obra de arte que un arma. Yo lo teme y me volví hacia el suelo de tierra, al extenderlo pude percibir como el viento me rodeo en una ráfaga que me recorría, una ráfaga que tenía tiempo que no percibía. Respire de él hondo mientras sentía como alborotaba mis cabellos y agitaba mi ropa, cerré los ojos para sentirlo aun mas, entonces lentamente alce mi arma y la agite susurrando.

-Danza de las cuchillas.- cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con varios árboles ante mí, destrozados y aun con el viento agitado.

-Bueno ya comprobamos que no te estás convirtiendo en humana, quítate esas ideas de la cabeza y procura cuidarte.- dijo él a mis espaldas, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, ¿Qué ya no me quería a su lado? Me volví lentamente y lo mire buscando una respuesta.

-¿Ya no me quieres a tu lado?- pregunte viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-En ningún momento he dicho eso,- dijo él acercándose a mí lentamente.

-Entonces, ¿para que quieres que me cuide?

Él no me respondió inmediatamente, pero si deslizo una mano desde mi hombro pasando por toda la extensión de mi brazo, hasta tomarme por la parte baja de mi espalda y estrecharme contra su cuerpo.

-Porque llevas a mi hijo en tu interior.- me quede temporalmente sin palabras, ¿iba a tener un hijo de ese gran demonio como lo es Sesshomaru?, aun no salía de mi asombro cuando él me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la habitación. En esta ocasión me hizo suya con lentitud y ternura, haciéndome ver las estrellas y mucho más allá, me hizo sentir que volaba en su brazos.

.

Sesshomaru:

Ya habían pasado doce años desde la destrucción de Naraku y la desaparición de la perla de Shikon, y casi doce desde que sentía una brisa cálida y dulce que me acariciaba siempre que estaba en mi casona, en cada habitación, en cada centímetro del terreno que rodeaba el edificio, una brisa que me había enamorado desde antes de salvarla del intento de Naraku por matarla, mucho, mucho antes.

Kagura…

-¡Papá, papá! volviste,- gritaba mi hijo mientras se acercaba a mí corriendo, mi hijo con Kagura,- te sorprenderás cuando sepas lo que puedo hacer. Puedo desplegar un látigo como el tuyo.

-Eso es muy bueno hijo, solo no lo uses en la casa.- le advertí mientras lo alzaba del suelo y caminaba con él hacia el edificio.

-¿Debería decirte que ya lo hizo?- pregunto la voz femenina más exquisita de mundo y la única que me volvía loco con solo escucharla.

-Ve a jugar con Jaken, hijo.- dije dejándolo en el piso y volviéndome como sin voluntad hacia ella. Se encontraba a poyada en uno de los pilares de la casa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa feliz y radiante en los labios.

Con su característico vaivén de caderas se fue acercando a mí, con sus cabellos azabache cayéndole como suaves andas por la espalda y los hombros, hacia mucho que no se recogía el cabello, desde que yo se lo había sugerido.

Amaba a esa mujer como nunca lo habría creído posible.

-Bienvenido a casa, querido.- dijo mientras enrollaba sus brazos en mi cuello, yo, sin mucho control en mis acciones la rodee por la cintura,- te he extrañado muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti, Kagura.- dije suavemente mientras la besaba detrás de la oreja, sintiendo como se estremecías con mi aliento, pero no la bese, no lo hice por más que me lo estaban pidiendo sus labios, la conduje hasta nuestra habitación y me senté en el suelo con ella arrodillada entre mis piernas, y solo entonces la bese con todo mi ser, me importaba muy poco que aparentemente no fuera del todo demonio, ella seria mía para siempre.

-Te amo.- dijo ella en susurros y sin aliento luego del beso, sonriéndome y acariciado mis mejillas.

-Y yo a ti mi deidad de los vientos.- le dije mientras la iba recostando en el suelo y amarla como desea…

_Espero que les haya gustado, que me sigan leyendo y háganme saber que le gusto con sus favoritos, alertas y sus comentarios, besos a todos lo quiero mucho, cuídense y nos leemos en mis otras historias existentes y futuras… _


End file.
